


Junior’s Revenge

by WyoRanger



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Forced, Gang Rape, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, drunk Yang, forced on a train, raped on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: Poor Yang realizes she’s been left at the club and drunkenly tries to take the train back to the dorms.  Too bad for her she doesn’t notice the shadowy group following her.  She’ll find out the hard way that grudges take a long time to fade away.
Relationships: Junior/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 16





	Junior’s Revenge

Between the thumping music that rocked her to her core and the mass of sweaty bodies grinding up against her from all sides Yang barely noticed her scroll vibrating between her tits where she had stashed it earlier that night. Digging it out she checked the caller I.D. before answering drunkenly while elbowing her way towards the exit to hear better. 

“Rubes! Where’re ya at, sis? I thought you were going to be right back with more shots.”

Stepping out into the cool night air sent a shiver down her spine and caused goosebumps to rise along her exposed legs and arms. Her thin-material white tube top did little to hide her nipples as the perked up and poked out, and her black micro-mini shirt offered just as much protection from the chill as her top, especially due to the fact that she’d chosen not to wear anything on underneath. Crossing one arm over her breasts she quickly realized that she hadn’t caught a single word Ruby had said. 

“What was that? I just got outside, the music was too loud to hear you.”

“Ugh, Yang,” Ruby’s high-pitched voice groaned from the other end of the line, “I just said that we left two hours ago! We told you that the cab had arrived and was threatening to leave without us. You told me that you were the muscle of the team and could take care of yourself.”

Yang groaned as her foggy memories swam around. Sucking in a deep breath to try to clear her head she hailed a cab and hopped in.

“Alright, I’m on my way back... how pissed is Blake?”

“TELL THAT SKANK SHE’S SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR!” Blake’s angry, slurred yelling sounded from Ruby’s end of the phone. 

“You know how she gets when she drinks,” Ruby replied to her sister with a nervous laugh. “Please hurry and get back quickly! Weiss is trying to keep her calm with fish and chips but we’re starting to run short.”

“Gotcha.” Hanging up she got the driver’s attention. “Take me to the nearest subway station as quick as possible... and QUIT STARRING AT MY TITS! Pervert.”

Minutes later she was stumbling her way through the open doors of an awaiting subway train, tripping in her black stilettos and catching herself on a nearby pole to keep from face planting into some stranger’s crotch. As the doors closed behind her she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Almost there,” she mumbled to herself as the world around her swam in and out of focus. Using the pole to hold herself up, she rested her temple on the cool metal and closed her eyes. “Definitely should t have had those last three drinks.”

As the doors closed and the train started moving Yang let herself be rocked gently side to side as her body slide slowly lower and lower. So content was she that she didn’t notice the excited whispering or the eyes wandering up her long legs and under her skirt that her leaning body allowed for a full on view of her womanhood. Footsteps approaching and surrounding her brought her attention back to her surroundings. 

‘This would be interesting if I weren’t so drunk,’ Yang thought to herself as she noticed six pairs of feet surround her. ‘Then again, I didn’t wear any underwear for a reason.’

“You okay there, Blondie?” Asked a surprisingly familiar voice. Glancing up and taking a moment to focus on the face, Yang had to blink to be sure her booze-addled brain was seeing who she thought she was seeing. 

“Junior? Ssshhhit... hic... how long hasss it been sinccce I kicked... hic... your ass?”

“Too damn long,” Junior replied as his eyes wandered down Yang’s neckline to her low cut tube top, finally settling on her very pronounced cleavage. “Seems like you’ve had one too many Strawberry Sunrises.”

“Or not enough, right Miltia?” Asked a snobby girl in a white dress. 

“Definitely, Melanie,” Miltia Malachite replied as she adjusted her dark red dress. 

“So, Blondie, couldn’t help but notice things are seeming a bit breezy for you tonight,” Junior grinned wickedly as the twins each smacked an ass cheek hard enough to force a gasp from Yang’s lips. “You really should be more careful when wearing such a revealing outfit. You never know who might try and take advantage of you in such a state.”

Two slender fingers gently probed her womanhood, quickly becoming slick with her juices. A few quick thrusts as well as a few flutter fingers sent a shiver down her spine before the fingers were quickly pulled out. 

“Geez Melanie, look at how wet she is.”

“She’s such a slut, Miltia. I bet she was HOPING someone would rape her like this.”

“Now girls, it’s not rape if she enjoys it,” Junior laughed as he cupped Yang’s chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes as she desperately tried to convince him that she wasn’t enjoying one bit of it. “I’ve been waiting a long time to get you back for last time, Blondie. It took me a long while to get my club back up and running properly, and when I saw you and your little friends of all people there tonight I knew I had to give you the owner’s hospitality. C’mon boys and girls. Time we had some fun.”

Junior straightened to his full height as the twins took turns smacking Yang’s ass, giggling with glee as her cheeks jiggled between slaps. Yang bit her lip, desperate to keep from moaning as she silently cursed her stupid spanking kink. She could already feel how wet she had become when a strange scent caught her attention. Opening her eyes she saw a thick shaft standing erect inches from her face. 

“Wha-What the f-f-fuck,” Yang stammered between smacks to her ass as she eyeballed the throbbing, mushroom-headed monster in front of her. She tried to pull her face back, to escape his musky scent only to feel a round hand grip her hair and pull her right back into it. 

“What do you think, slut? Ever seen one this big before? I bet you can’t wait to get a taste. Tell you what; ask like a good little girl and I’ll let you taste my men’s as well.”

Junior rubbed Yang’s face against his sack, shoving her nose between his balls as Miltia began digging into her purse while Melanie began fingering Yang’s cunt to loosen her up. Yang tried to keep from moaning out loud as she struggled to keep from inhaling Junior’s scent. Head swimming with pheromones and booze Yang finally succumbed to her urges and let out a loud groan. 

“Holy shit, boss, check it out! The bitch just came like a desperate whore,” one of Junior’s henchmen cried out excitedly. 

Legs shaking, Yang sank down to the floor in a puddle of her own juices. Huffing deeply, she grasped the pole to keep from fully collapsing. With the help of the henchmen, Yang slowly got back on her feet. Grinning menacingly Junior circled around her while the twins did the same. Spreading her feet wide apart with his own he pressed his cock against her soaked pussy and slowly forced himself inside of her. 

Yang moaned loudly as inch but thigh inch squeezed its way inside of her. With one final thrust Junior’s cock rammed against her womb, knocking the air from her lungs. Before she could catch her breath, however, Melanie shoved something long, thick, and red in her mouth. 

“How do you like our toy?” Melanie gloated as Yang gagged. “Miltia and I usually take turns using this strapon on each other, but tonight we plan on taking turns using it on you.”

“Melanie is gonna get it all lubed up for me before I use it on your ass,” Miltia laughed.

Yang barely heard them over the pounding of her heart and Junior’s grunting begins her as he thrusted into her cunt roughly. Behind the twins the henchmen cheered on, one even had his own cock out as he stroked it gleefully. Between him jerking off to her being raped, the twins brutally fucking her face with a toy, and Junior raping her cunt as if she were nothing more than a fucktoy for his convenience, Yang could feel another orgasm building up and threatening to ravage her body. 

‘Why?’ Yang thought you herself. ‘I’m... My body is... it’s enjoying this. Why am I enjoying this? Am I that fucked up? Oh gods... I’m so close... if they don’t stop soon I think I’ll... I’ll....’

She closed her eyes, desperate to block out everything around her. Desperate to be back at the school with Ruby, with Weiss... and Blake. She heard grunting and could fee Junior quickening his pace. Aware of what that meant she tried to cry out, to beg him not to do it. But all that came out was her pitiful moans around the twins’ dildo as it slid in and out of her lips. 

“Here... I... cummmm!”

Yang’s eyes went wide as a flood of hot cum poured into her cunt, filling her until it oozes out around Junior’s cock. The warm sensation of being full as well as the knowledge that she’d just been violated pushed her body over the edge as a second orgasm ravaged her body and left her a twitched mess held up only by Junior’s cock and the twins’ toy. 

As Junior pulled out with a wet sucking sound, Yang fell to the floor once more. 

“Alright boys the twins get next go around with her ass and cunt, but feel free to use that pretty mouth of hers until you’re completely satisfied. Oh, and be sure to take plenty of pics. I want to look back on this someday, maybe even use them for leverage.”

———————————————————————-

Hours later Yang stumbled into the dorm room, dried cum staining her lips and skirt as she made her way to the bathroom to clean up. As she washed herself off at the sink her scroll buzzed with a message from an unknown number. Opening it up she read....

“Thanks for a fun night, Blondie. If you don’t want these pics leaked to your school then I suggest you come back by tomorrow night.”

A few more messages, mostly photos of her being raped, appeared on the screen followed by one last message. 

“Oh, and be sure to bring your friends. I’m sure they’d love to become acquainted with your new job. - J”


End file.
